csofandomcom-20200223-history
Pistol
Pistol's are a kind of firearm in ''Counter-Strike Online. It is categorized as secondary weapons. Overview Pistols usually have small caliber and low to medium magazine capacity. It is usually being used when the primary weapon runs out of ammunition or have no time to reload your primary weapon. It is also suitable to use in escapes due to their light weight and high mobility. Moreover, pistols are widely used by shotgun users when facing enemies in long range and by sniper rifle users when facing enemies in close range. Pistols These are the pistols that have been featured in the game: Glock 18= :Main article: Glock 18 '''Glock 18 or 9×19mm Sidearm is a terrorist spawn pistol which is fed with 20 rounds of 9×19mm Parabellum pistol cartridge and can switch between semi-automatic and three-burst firing modes. |-| USP45= :Main article: H&K USP H&K USP45 or K&M .45 Tactical is a counter-terrorist spawn pistol that fires 12 rounds of .45 ACP pistol cartridge and can be attached with a silencer for stealth missions. |-| P228= :Main article: SIG Sauer P228 SIG Sauer P228 or 228 Compact is fed with 13 rounds of .357 SIG pistol cartridge. Although it has higher rate of fire, its penetration power is low. |-| Desert Eagle= :Main article: IMI Desert Eagle Desert Eagle .50AE or Night Hawk .50C is an Israeli-made semi-automatic pistol which fires 7 rounds of .50 Action Express ammunition. It does high damage and has low recoil but it has low rate of fire and somewhat inaccurate in long range. |-| Five-seven= :Main article: FN Five-seveN FN Five-seveN or ES Five-seven is a flexible pistol exclusive to the counter-terrorists which is fed with 20 rounds of 5.7×28mm cartridge. It has high rate of fire and good accuracy in long range but it does lower damage than most other pistols and has higher purchase cost. It is one of the least popular pistols in Counter-Strike series. |-| Beretta 92G Elite II= :Main article: Beretta 92G Elite II Beretta 92G Elite II or Dual Elites are Italian-made dual pistols exclusive to the terrorists which are fed 15 rounds each, giving the total of 30 for both pistols. It uses 9×19mm Parabellum pistol ammunition and has high rate of fire but it has poor accuracy in long range, wild recoil and long reload time. This pistol is famous in pistol battles and Zombie modes. |-| Colt Anaconda= :Main article: Colt Anaconda Colt Anaconda is an American double-action revolver which fires 7 rounds of .50 Action Express pistol cartridge. It shares almost all properties to the Desert Eagle except its rate of fire is higher and it has lower penetration power. It is only purchasable with cash points. |-| SVI INFINITY= :Main article: Infinity SVI Infinity is an American semi-automatic pistol which is fed with 8 rounds of .45 ACP pistol cartridge, it is the civilian sporting version of the infamous M1911 pistol. It is purchasable with cash points. This weapon has three variants called Infinity Red and Infinity Black and those variants can be obtained after completing certain challenges. |-| Luger P08= :Main article: Luger P08 Luger P08 is a German World War II semi-automatic pistol that fires 8 rounds of 9×19mm Parabellum pistol cartridge. It is purchasable with cash points and does high damage but bad bullet spread. |-| Dual Infinity= :Main article: Dual Infinity Dual Infinity is the second variant of the Infinity pistol series. It can hold up to 30 rounds of .45 ACP pistol cartridge. It has a rapid firing mode by pressing the secondary fire button which increases the rate of fire and accuracy but lowers the damage output. Dual Infinity has two variants called Dual Infinity Custom and Dual Infinity Final. It is one of the most popular pistols in the game. |-| Lightning BIG-EYE= :Main article: Lightning BIG-EYE Lightning Big Eye is a water pistol which is based on an iguana. Although itt can only be fired in 5-round burst only, it has a very high rate of fire and very accurate. This weapon is fed with 40 rounds, but in fact, due to its firing mode, can only be fired 8 times. |-| Divine Lock= :Main article: Divine Lock This is a musket which is known as used by a legendary fighters back in middle 1970s. It has a great destruction power with its flintlock mechanics although it is an old fashioned gun. |-| Skull-1= :Main article: Skull-1 As a member of the Skull family, the Skull-1 is designed for anti-zombie purposes and has very high penetration power as well as knock-back power. The weapon is a break-frame revolver which is fed with 7 rounds of .50 Anti-Zombie bullets, it is very effect against zombies. The gun can be fired in sharpshooting mode or rapid fire mode. |-| King Cobra= :Main article: King Cobra King Cobra is the third revolver pistol. There is a usable scope on this weapon which makes it the first pistol with a usable scope. |-| Balrog-1= :Main article: Balrog-I. Balrog-I is a pistol chambered with 10 rounds of .50AE AHE that does very high damage for a pistol and continuous attack will increase the damage due to BALROG Charging System and can change its mode for better use. |-| JANUS-1= :Main article: JANUS-1. JANUS-1 is a modified version of American M79 Saw off developed by Aegis Institute. It is fed with 5 rounds of 40mm grenade and equipped with Janus Transformation System that can do unlimited grenade launch for 5 seconds when there is no more grenade left. The Janus form has greater firepower and rate of fire. |-| Dual Desert Eagle= :Main article: Dual Desert Eagle. Dual Desert Eagle can only be obtained through supply boxes in Zombie: The Mutation and Zombie: The Hero. It cannot be purchased by any means otherwise. Dual Desert Eagle has high firepower, clip size and rate of fire. |-| AutoMag V= :Main article: AutoMag V. This is an American pistol that hold 7 rounds for each round with .50AE. It gives high performance for its price. This item is only available for players above Level 48. Special Although they are categorized as pistols, these weapons are not a pistol. M79 Saw-Off= :Main article: M79 Saw off M79 Saw-off is a sawn-off version of the M79 break-action grenade launcher which was widely used by the American troops during the Vietnam War. The weapon is single-fired and fed with 40mm grenades. It is very useful in Zombie Scenario due to it can kill at least a dozen of zombies. |-| Tactical Knife= :Main article: Tactical Knife. Tactical Knife is made up of titanium alloy with a small, hard and sharp edge. It is a superior weapon against living target if used strategically and correctly. The user can slash or throw it towards the target. |-| Wild Wing= :Main article: Wild Wing This is a military type slingshot that is equipped with a dot sight. It boasts a strong destruction power with a stable accuracy. It has the ability to aim or move while pressing the attack button. |-| Comparisons Which pistol is the best in Pistol round? Glock 18 USP45 P228 Desert Eagle Five-seveN Beretta 96 Anaconda Infinity Luger P08 Lightning BIG-EYE Musket Skull-1 King Cobra M79 Saw off Wild Wing Balrog-I JANUS-1 Which pistol is the best for escaping from a zombie? Glock 18 USP45 P228 Desert Eagle Five-seveN Beretta 96 Anaconda Infinity Luger P08 Dual Infinity Lightning BIG-EYE Musket Skull-1 King Cobra M79 Saw off Wild Wing Balrog-I JANUS-1 External links *Pistol at Wikipedia. Category:Weapons